This application relates to wireless sensors.
A sensor can measure one or more different environmental inputs, such as parameters or substances, e.g., gases or liquids. For example, a sensor can be used to measure gas levels. Examples of environmental parameters include temperature, vibration, humidity, barometric pressure, radiation level, and light intensity. A gas sensor can measure one or more specific gases, such as carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxide, sulfur dioxide, or ozone. In some implementations, a sensor can include one or more sensing heads with different sensing materials to detect different substances or different parameters at the locale of the sensor.